


У главного героя есть проблема

by Kette



Category: Naruto
Genre: A bit of drama, Awkward Romance, Comfort Reading, Hatake Kakashi is Not Okay, Icha Icha Series, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/pseuds/Kette
Summary: Эту сцену они разыгрывали уже даже не в десятый раз.«Семпай, я зайду к вам вечером?» — «Зачем?» — «Вам нужно расслабиться». — «Я не буду спать с тобой, Тензо». — «Вы же ни с кем не встречаетесь». — «Да, и на то есть причины».
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	У главного героя есть проблема

**Author's Note:**

> я просто увидела фразу "встретились как-то бревно и полено" и поняла, что тексту быть

— Семпай.  
Какаши оторвался от книги и наградил Ямато предостерегающим взглядом.  
— Тензо, я знаю этот тон.  
В двух шагах от них похрапывал Наруто — ребенок наконец-то угомонился, ему стоило отдохнуть еще часа три назад. Как и всем им. У Ямато так дрожали руки, что он боялся поднять чашку с чаем, которую Сакура оставила для него на подлокотнике скамейки.  
— Вы же тоже устали.  
Какаши перелистнул страницу. Он среди них троих выглядел самым бодрым, если слово «бодрый» было к нему в принципе применимо.  
— Да, я тоже устал.  
Эту сцену они разыгрывали уже даже не в десятый раз.  
«Семпай, я зайду к вам вечером?»  
«Зачем?»  
«Вам нужно расслабиться».  
«Я не буду спать с тобой, Тензо».  
«Вы же ни с кем не встречаетесь».  
«Да, и на то есть причины».  
— Давайте я зайду к вам сегодня.  
Заломив уголок страницы, Какаши отложил книгу и скрестил руки на груди. Ямато сделал вид, что испугался.  
— Серьезно, ты будешь клеить меня на глазах у моего ученика?  
Наруто дрых без задних ног, хоть и бурчал что-то невразумительное про яблоки, подергиваясь и капая на траву слюной, но Ямато решил не придираться.  
— Если проблема в этом, давайте отойдем в лесок.  
— Я не пойду в лесок.  
— Ладно.  
Ямато все же попробовал добыть чай, но тут же расплескал его и поставил на место. Вздохнув, он встал на колени и прихлебнул из чашки так. Лицо наблюдавшего за ним Какаши было бесценно.  
— Это какая-то новая методика соблазнения?  
— Методики соблазнения существуют только в ваших книжках, семпай, — усмехнулся Ямато, утирая подбородок. Как Сакура и обещала, чай окутал его чакру мятной прохладой, немного утешил измученное тело. Что там были за травки, спросить он, конечно, забыл. — Если хотите, я просто приготовлю ужин. Или вы приготовьте, а я с аппетитом его съем. Трахаться не обязательно.  
Если честно, Ямато не был уверен, что он хоть раз это предлагал. Намеревался — безусловно, обрадовался бы — факт, но Какаши всегда опережал его на полшага и отказывался заранее, будто иначе получилось бы недостаточно действенно. Учитывая, сколько раз они оказывались в этой ситуации, действенность все-таки вызывала сомнения.  
— Кто тогда поведет Наруто в Ичираку?  
— Ичи… раку… — Наруто завозился сильнее, поливая слюнями куртку, на которой примостился как на подушке.  
Поход в раменную был традиционным завершением тренировочного дня, и избежать его не было никакой возможности. Ямато вспомнил, как булькал по дороге домой вчера, и скорбно поник. Сходить за компанию и воздержаться от рамена в присутствии Наруто тоже было наивной фантазией.  
— Ну, вы подумайте, я предложил, — сдался он. — Могу просто посидеть, пока вы читаете. Отчетов писать немерено все равно.  
Какаши еще немного посверлил его взглядом, пожал плечами и снова спрятался за «Тактикой».  
— Пожалуйста. Если тебе еще не приелась моя рожа.  
Они притащились в Ичираку под закрытие. Наруто порывался отправить вперед теневого клона, чтобы тот забил им местечко и сделал заказ, но когда Какаши бросил: «Ну, давай», выцветший клон Наруто, какие обычно получаются на первых порах изучения техники, сделал три шага, рухнул на землю и рассеялся с громким хлопком. Ямато хмыкнул, Какаши утешительно похлопал Наруто по ссутуленной спине и предложил пока воспользоваться своими ногами. Всю дорогу они слушали скорбный гундеж пополам с бравадой — обессилевший Наруто был невыносим.  
Рамен совершил свое обыденное чудо, и из раменной, как всегда, вышли двое сонных и вялых и один сияющий и обманчиво полный сил. На прощание Наруто создал образцового теневого клона и залепил бы в ближайшую стену расенган, если бы они не устроили небольшую овацию и не уверили его, что ничуть не усомнились в его способностях. Наруто пошел спать довольным.  
— Пора и нам, — сказал Какаши, когда они остались вдвоем.  
Ямато не понял, прощается он или нет. Какаши окинул его рассеянным взглядом, развернулся и пошел вниз по тускло освещенной улице. Помедлив, Ямато пошел следом.  
Он уже был у Какаши однажды, и его поразило, что с тех пор в квартире не изменилось ровным счетом ничего. Даже домашняя юката все так же одиноко висела на вешалке. Проходя мимо, Ямато мазнул по ней рукой, ожидая, что поднимутся клубы вековой пыли, но ничего такого. Возможно, Какаши все же иногда ее носил.  
Не проявляя особых признаков гостеприимства, Какаши сходу плюхнулся на кровать и уставился в свою клятую «Тактику».  
— Чернила и свитки в столе, — только и сказал он. — Если будешь делать чай, делай два.  
— Вас понял, — отозвался Ямато, оглядывая пространство. Садиться за стол ему не хотелось, так что, поставив чайник, он раздобыл письменные принадлежности и разместился на полу, спиной упершись в каркас кровати. Какаши не прокомментировал это никак.  
В определенном смысле это уже было больше того, на что Ямато рассчитывал. Оказаться в его постели было катастрофически трудно, но куда больше, чем переспать с Какаши, хотелось просто как-то позаботиться о нем. Разлив на две чашки чай, он поставил одну на подоконник у изголовья и мельком зацепил текст: «…в одних лишь чулках. Он вошел в нее, обезумев от страсти, и она раздвинула колени шире, отдаваясь…»  
— В принципе, не удивлен, что у вас не встает, когда вы это на людях читаете, — обронил он невольно, уже усаживаясь обратно к своим бумагам. Какаши зыркнул на него поверх обложки:  
— Почему не встает? Привставал, бывало.  
Ямато на миг застыл, не зная, то ли проехаться по его вкусу, то ли спросить, и как он, со стояком…  
— И как вы…  
— У тебя что, не вставал никогда во время сражений? — мертвецки спокойно поинтересовался Какаши. — Это не должно быть проблемой для ниндзя.  
Слегка покраснев, Ямато хмыкнул. Конечно, у него вставал, но только сейчас он осознал, что это было вполне расхожим явлением.  
— Но вкус у вас все-таки так себе, — не сдержался он.  
— О, да что ты? — неожиданно взъелся Какаши. — Ты что, читал?  
Ямато помотал головой, и Какаши, смерив его уничтожающим взглядом, вдруг заерзал, отодвинулся к стенке и хлопнул по свободному краю кровати рукой.  
— Что? — не понял Ямато. Никаких предпосылок для того, чтобы все-таки разделить сегодня постель, он вроде не наблюдал.  
— Иди сюда, — почти торжественно произнес Какаши. — Иди сюда, и я покажу тебе, что ты упускаешь.  
Ямато опасливо присел на покрывало со стилизованными сюрикенами.  
— Вы собираетесь читать мне вслух?  
Губы под маской заметно поджались.  
— Я не умею с выражением. Иди сюда и читай сам.  
— Может, вы просто дадите мне ее почитать? — осторожно уточнил Ямато.  
Какаши нахмурился.  
— Как я дам тебе ее почитать, если я сам ее читаю?  
Логика трехлетнего ребенка намекала, что есть два варианта: либо Какаши все-таки решил с ним переспать и придумывает такие вот нескладные отговорки, либо — что, к сожалению, было куда более вероятно, — книжки Джирайи обнуляют его критическое мышление и в любой ситуации получают первый приоритет.  
— Тензо, — поторопил его Какаши. — Ты идешь или нет?  
Ямато сглотнул и уселся рядом с Какаши, намеренно оставив между их плечами немного пустого пространства.  
— Прямо с середины?  
— Я могу пересказать, что было раньше. — Ямато хотел было возразить, но Какаши уже заговорил: — У главного героя есть проблема…  
По сравнению с проблемой Ямато проблема главного героя вряд ли могла быть серьезной. Повествовательный тон Какаши был спокойнее и ниже обычного, и про отсутствие выражения он то ли скромничал, то ли заблуждался — все паузы и интонации были на месте, и, кажется, Ямато прослушал всю сюжетную подводку просто потому, что приходилось при помощи чакры заставлять слюнные железы работать и орошать пересыхающее горло. Раскрытая книжка лежала у Какаши на груди, и, закончив, он поднял ее и ленивым жестом встряхнул:  
— Ну, что, так понятнее?  
— Ага, — сказал Ямато, глядя сквозь страницы.  
В этом и была основная проблема с Какаши. Он был невыносимо притягательным в привычной для себя обстановке: на тренировках, в бою, даже когда просто убивал время с романами «Ича-ича». Когда-то давно Ямато при мысли о семпае буквально начинал наматывать на палец длинную прядь и бессмысленно улыбаться. Потом он узнал, что Какаши то ли некогда, то ли не интересно, то ли все еще слишком больно обзаводиться привязанностями, и это касалось не только Ямато — без малого половина состава АНБУ безуспешно пыталась подбивать к нему клинья. Какаши безжалостно флиртовал, вернее, позволял иллюзии сближения сохраняться, но после прямых уточнений аккуратно и твердо проводил черту.  
— Я дочитал, — послышалось у самого уха. — Тебе еще долго?  
Ямато чудом не вздрогнул.  
— Секунду, — на автомате ответил он.  
— Ох, у меня же чай, — опомнился Какаши, и, не выпуская из левой руки книгу, чтобы Ямато мог дочитать страницу, правой рукой потянулся назад за чашкой. Перчатка задела Ямато по скуле. Слюнные железы работали сегодня из рук вон плохо.  
Для разнообразия он действительно попробовал прочесть текст. Герой прокрался в ванную к героине и пытался разглядеть за занавеской ее прелести. Кажется, он расследовал какое-то происшествие, но как одно было связано с другим, Ямато не рискнул бы предположить. В целом, сцена была описана неплохо — думал Ямато, пока рука героини не оказалась между ног, и герой не последовал ее примеру.  
Ямато перевел растерянный взгляд на Какаши, но легче ему не стало, потому что в этот момент Какаши, приспустив маску, преспокойно попивал чай.  
— Все? — поинтересовался он, перехватив взгляд. — Не тормози, дальше лучше.  
— Я сижу в твоей кровати и читаю порно, — забыв о вежливости, отчеканил Ямато, глядя в его невинный черный глаз.  
Какаши не спеша вернул чашку на подоконник, натянул маску на нос, и сощурил глаз улыбчивой дугой:  
— Да?  
— Просто хотел, чтобы ты был в курсе.  
Они немного посидели в тишине, потом Какаши пожал плечами.  
— Это не просто порно, это захватывающая и трогательная история, — поведал он. — Если не хочешь читать, так и быть, я тебе вкратце перескажу.  
Он улегся на бок, лицом к окончательно ошалевшему Ямато, подпер щеку рукой. Сняв в прихожей жилет, он остался в черной кофте с форменными нашивками, которая просто неприлично ему шла.  
— Если в процессе у меня встанет, это будет сложнее, чем на миссии, — хрипловато сказал Ямато. Он уже был возбужден, и ситуация явно собиралась усугубиться.  
— Почему? — умеренно удивился Какаши. — Здесь гораздо больше возможностей подрочить.  
Да неужели, подумал Ямато.  
— Тогда я ими воспользуюсь, — резко бросил он и погладил себя через штаны.  
Взгляд Какаши мигом стал острее, будто и без шарингана он прочитал наперед все его движения, поразительно тупо заметив при этом:  
— Я же еще не начал.  
— А я начал, — отчаянно усмехнулся Ямато, сжимая себя покрепче. Как ночевка на горячих источниках, честное слово — развести друг друга на прилюдную дрочку. Какаши, хотел он того или нет, уже справился. Дело было за малым. — Так что там, ты говоришь?..  
Какаши ничего не говорил, просто наблюдал за ним какое-то время. Потом сказал:  
— М-м.  
Ямато перекрывало очень основательно, но он был намерен добиться от Какаши хоть каких-то признаков заинтересованности, и потому не давал себе торопиться. Стало жарко.  
— Вот так у меня стоит на вас, семпай, — честно признался Ямато, — уже много лет.  
На обтянутом черной тканью горле Какаши дернулся кадык.  
— Тензо…  
— Вы не будете со мной спать, я помню. Ну и я с вами не собираюсь читать порно по ролям.  
Хотелось уже прижаться к чему-нибудь, да потеснее. Возбуждение разгоняло кровь и рисовало слишком соблазнительные картинки.  
— Хорошо, — вдруг совсем другим, серьезным тоном сказал Какаши. — Извини.  
Он подался вперед и навис над Ямато, снова спутывая все ожидания. Сердце забилось слишком часто.  
— Семпай, — пробормотал Ямато.  
Какаши поддел маску кончиком пальца и стянул до подбородка.  
— Я не совсем отбитый, ты не думай, — сообщил он, опаляя горячим дыханием губы.  
Ямато сразу прихватил его за загривок, чтобы никуда не делся ближайшие пару минут. Он не был готов к очередным завихрениям сюжета. Какаши открыл рот, позволяя Ямато делать что вздумается, и только пару раз перехватил инициативу сам, будто сигналя, что не заснул. Это было настолько в его духе, что Ямато фыркнул, несмотря на лихорадочное желание скорей, пока можно, дорваться до всего, что дают.  
Он прихватил Какаши за поясницу и опрокинул на спину, меняя их местами. Тот немедленно разорвал поцелуй и откинулся на подушку, настороженно, если не с опаской ожидая продолжения. Ямато с силой моргнул, приводя себя в чувство.  
— Вы не хотите? — задал он очевидный, такой пресный вопрос.  
Какаши был явно слишком собран для того, чтобы они продолжали, но руки с плеча Ямато не убирал.  
— Смотря чего.  
— А чего вы хотите?  
— Ну… — Какаши отвел взгляд. — Чтобы Наруто доработал свой расенган. Чтобы команда Шикамару вернулась…  
— Ты только что сказал, что не совсем отбитый, — одернул его Ямато. Получилось злее, чем хотелось. Хотя, может быть и нет.  
Какаши прикрыл глаза, отпустил все-таки его руку и зарылся рукой в волосы.  
— Я не знаю, Тензо. Я поэтому и… — Он длинно выдохнул, снова поймал взгляд Ямато и неожиданно нежно положил руку ему на щеку. — Что бы между нами ни было, я все равно это сломаю. Так зачем тянуть?  
Это было так честно, что Ямато почти не почувствовал обиды. Было больно — но не за себя.  
— Вот чему, значит, тебя учит твоя «Тактика», — фальшиво усмехнулся он.  
— Этому я отлично научился сам, — тихо сказал Какаши.  
Возбуждение спало, хотя по Какаши было непонятно. Ямато был почти готов к тому, что тот сейчас снова завалит его на лопатки и, например, отсосет. Отстраненный взгляд Какаши говорил, что да, он может — хоть и не факт, что хочет. На всякий случай, Ямато отодвинулся и сел.  
— Но вечер вышел не совсем бездарным, — зачем-то ободряюще заметил он. — Я написал два отчета. И сделал чай.  
— А я мудак, — в тон ему ответил Какаши. — Но я рад, что ты зашел, — обычным голосом добавил он.  
Если он сейчас улыбнется, устало подумал Ямато, я ему вмажу. Но Какаши только вздохнул, пошарил по одеялу и протянул ему книжку.  
— Почитай все-таки. Потом расскажешь.  
Их пальцы столкнулись на обложке, и Ямато с замиранием почувствовал, как костяшки гладит чужая загрубевшая ладонь. Сделав вдох, он кивнул и сунул книжку в карман.  



End file.
